


shines around me like a million suns

by reinardfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Marauders, wizard boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinardfox/pseuds/reinardfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius sighs and pats Remus head, scratching it distractedly like Remus is a nice domesticated pet instead of a part time mad wolf. Remus suddenly vividly remembers that time when they were fourteen and Sirius kissed him next to the book cupboard during potions class because of a stupid complicated bet involving James and stealing Lily’s underwear and Remus had sworn to never think about it again but he’s never been this drunk before.</p><p>wolfstar hit me ten years late and i cant get back up</p>
            </blockquote>





	shines around me like a million suns

Remus has been sort of drunk before of course, you don’t spend six years at Hogwarts as a part of the Marauders without drinking some Fire Whiskey in the dormitories to break that rule too, but he is very sure he has never been this drunk. It’s august and the night is dark and soft like a heavy silk curtain and Remus’ fingertips are tingling like they are filled with stars, and he can hear Peter and James screaming from down by the lake next to James’ house. It sounds like they are jumping into the water and judging by the splashing a bit like James transforms into the stag halfway but Remus can’t be sure.

The fire they made is burning down slowly, tiny golden sparks leaving it and striving upwards into the night sky, Remus feels like such a sap but he has to be when his hands are filled with night sky and the grass is dry and summer break is for another three weeks. When Sirius sits down next to him and clicks the old battery driven tape recorder back on his heart swells because it’s the Beatles, it’s muggle music and Sirius knows he loves them.

“Thank you Sirius,” he says and gets a little stuck on the final _s_ , draws it out into a slightly too long whisper by accident. Sirius snorts and makes that very specific very elegant movement to keep his long bangs out of his face, and then he throws Remus an amused glance.

“Yeah yeah I’m not sober neither are you it’s your fault anyway.” Remus punches Sirius arm and it’s so halfheartedly that they both laugh a little, before falling into comfortable fire lit silence. Remus is warm and happy and he hears James howling from the lake and without really meaning to he leans into Sirius’ side, resting his head on his shoulder. Sirius smells like fire and reckless boy and a faint trace of the dog and Remus feels as if he’s absorbing the smell and the heat and the moment, filling up his heart and his mind with the night.

Sirius sighs and pats Remus head, scratching it distractedly like Remus is a nice domesticated pet instead of a part time mad wolf. Remus suddenly vividly remembers that time when they were fourteen and Sirius kissed him next to the book cupboard during potions class because of a stupid complicated bet involving James and stealing Lily’s underwear and Remus had sworn to never think about it again but he’s never been this drunk before.

He abruptly sits back up and looks down on the ground, pulling on the grass and focusing on pushing the memory back into the locked part of the mind it was supposed to stay in forever.

“Are you okay Moony?” Sirius is nudging him with his elbow, still smiling but with a hint of sharp concern in his grey eyes.

“Yes, sure, I’m just, “ _i’m just thinking a little about when we kissed once_ , “I’m fine.”

Sirius blinks but says nothing, looks at the starry moonless sky and the sparks from the fire reflects in his eyes. And then Remus opens his mouth without meaning to, starts talking without meaning to except of course he’s meaning to but it feels like he’s ruining something even before he utters the first word.

“Sirius, do you remember when we kissed because of that bet with James?”

Sirius snorts again and nods, turning towards Remus to add something but faltering when he sees Remus’ face. Remus briefly wonders what he’s looking like, if he looks scary, if it shows that he feels like he is standing on the edge of a cliff about to jump off everything safe and known and important he has ever had. Sirius swallows and clears his throat, nodding again.

“Yeah of course I do, why?”

“Because I – “ Remus sighs and shakes his head, backing away from the edge, this can still be undone, he is just a bit drunk and the Beatles are singing about love from the old worn out tape recorder.

“No don’t stop,” Sirius says, sounding a bit breathless and when Remus dares to meet his eyes they’re dark in the way Remus has only seen them once when Sirius had that blonde muggle girl over last summer and he interrupted them during a very unfortunate moment.

_oh OH_

“Because I was thinking about how kissing you again would feel,” Remus says and jumps off the cliff, falls into an unknown future that has probably been waiting to happen longer than any of them knows, his heart racing and singing in his ears.

And then Sirius just _smirks_ and leans forward, and their lips are touching _they are kissing_ and it’s real and intense and happening way too fast and Sirius’ lips are warm and dry from the fire and Remus isn’t falling as much as floating, connected to the world only by the lips moving against his and then he sighs through his nose and puts his hand in Sirius’ hair and leans backwards onto the grass pulling Sirius with him and honestly he has wanted this for too long.

They pause to breathe, Sirius tucks his too long black hair behind his ears to keep it out of the way _it’s like a curtain_ and then he’s nipping at Remus’ bottom lip and Remus opens his mouth and wow tongue and it’s a bit sloppy and it’s Sirius and it’s perfect and then someone is making a surprised noise, it must be James or Peter back from the lake and for a moment Remus don’t even care but then he does. He breaks the kiss, gasping, and him and Sirius turns towards the noise and yes there’s James looking at them with a mixture of surprise and triumph, his hair dripping wet.

“James uhh,” Sirius says intelligently after a long silence and James laughs shortly.

“Just make sure you’re doing this for the right reason yes?” James says and it’s no question who he’s talking to. Sirius nods quickly, the dog suddenly showing in his eagerness.

“Don’t worry I’ll make him really happy,” he answers and Remus heart thumps but he is lying on the grass with the boy he just kissed above him while they are talking about him as if he’s not there.

“Hey.” Remus pulls slightly at Sirius’ arm and then James and Sirius are looking at him. “I’m sorry I’m disturbing you during this very important conversation but I’m drunk and just got a boyfriend and can we please just do the formalities tomorrow?”

Sirius is still laughing when he kisses Remus again.


End file.
